<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tattoos by Theryyx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785757">Tattoos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx'>Theryyx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Storm in Arcadia Bay (Life is Strange), Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Couple, F/F, First Tattoo, Gay, Gay Couple, Ink, Lesbians, Rachel Amber Lives, Support each other, Tattoo, Tattoo studio, chloe is the cute one we love, chloes truck, get inked, getting tattoos, headcon, love or frendship tattoos, outside Arcadia bay, rachel is just adorable, supporting girlfriends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:23:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe and Rachel turned finally 18 and there plan of getting tattoos will finally be true today.</p><p>headcon from me how chloe and rachel got there tattoos.</p><p>(both are 18, no lis or bts events)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amberprice - Relationship, Rachel Amber &amp; Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tattoos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1 week after Rachels 18 birthday.</strong>
</p><p>The music is loud and punk rock, both of the girls are hella exidet "you ready Chlo?! I caint wait!" Rachel say happy, Chloe give her girlfriend one look over her shoulder and add "of course, it will be hella amazing" both smile at each other and Chloe watch back at the street. After some small talk that both of the girls get there tattoos finally today, they arrived. Chloe park the truck right outside from the tattoo studio, thanks to Rachel and that she always get so big money for her birthday or other special events they can make this today.</p><p>Chloe hop out and also Rachel, as Chloe look over Rachel make sure shes ready, the blue haird want to enter the studio but a hand grap her and pull her close, they lips touch each other, Chloe feel not only the sweet lips from Rachel on hers, also how the blonde stroke over her back lovley. "For what?" Chloe ask as both smile at each other "just I love you soo much and for today, that we do this together" Rachel say lovley and happy, one smile from the blue haird later both enter the studio. As they open the door they hear punk music and it smells like cigaretts and tattoo ink, the studio was  small, on the side are graffiti works, posters and a wall with pics from tattoo guests, also a table with a couch and magazins.</p><p>Rachel and her 3 years now girlfriend wating and look impressed trough the shop, just some minutes after a guy with longer black hair step out, his arms are both inked, Rachel walks over and tell the guy why they are here, "Oh yeah right, Cass already talked with me about you two, so here, these are the sktaches you sent us over mail right?" the guy ask and now Chloe was also by them, both look over the skatches Chloe draw for her and Rachel, after some talk they are ready. "And you really sketch them, you know you have talent, maybe becomeing an tattoo artist is youre thing" the guy say to Chloe as they walking to the getting tattoos rooms. "Yeah mabye in the future, who knows" Chloe say and they arrived, two tattoo deck chairs right next to each other, one for Chloe and the other for Rachel. "Is this how you wanted? you know normally we dont do this but" the guy say and Rachel adds nicley "No, its perfect thank you", Chloe steps closer to Rachel and whisper "why you did that, thats tottaly unnecessary" Rachel look over Chloe, smiles and say "trust me, we both need each other, besides yours take 3 hours longer then mine and I wanna see it and hold youre hand" the last one she say with a wink, Chloe just roll her eyes and both teak seat.</p><p>For Chloes tattoo the guy called John was here for her, by Rachels Cass, both have there phones with earphones with them, beacuse moust of it they talked via e-mail, how long it would take, the price and other stuff, that Rachel and Chloe are prepared. For both girls this was newland, the first pinpricks wasent that hard but as longer as it takes the harder it gets, Rachel sometimes has her eye on Chloe, make sure shes okay, saddley Chloe caint to the same because she lying in a diffrent position, just sometimes Chloe ask Rachel sentences like "youre okay" or "does it also begin to hurt?". Rachel was finished, she loved it, a dark red almoust black dragon on her right calf, she walk with Cass to the mirrow in the next room and they talk about the taking care stuff, Rachel get some water for her and Chloe and sit next to Chloe and hold her hand, Chloe would never admit it but it helps that Rachel hold her hand. "What I see it looks already hella hot and great" Rachel say and squeze her hand, Chloe saddley isnt allowed to move and smile at Rachel, "how long John?" Chloe ask in a painful voice "Just 5 minutes and we done" he say and Chloe noods. "You doing great Chlo, im proud of you" Rachel say and stroke gentle over Chloes hand.</p><p>Finally after 4 hours Chloe is also finished, she also go to the mirrow and she loves it to, a red ribbon, with a skull, blue butterflys and flowers over her full left arm, also she get the taking care interactions. Rachel already waiting for Chloe at the couch in the entrance room, after they paid and some small talk later Rachel wants to make a memory pic, since she saw the wall wehn they arrived. The pic is made, Rachel with Chloe next to each other and the date from today, as memory for them and the tattoo studio, they say goodbye and walking outside.</p><p>Chloe get in the truck and Rachel ask her worried "youre sure you can drive? I mean my leg hurts like hell and I nearly can't move it" Chloe look over Rachel and say "Shit, yeah really it hurts and I feel like its broken or something" "yeah I tought that, how about we get some rest at the motel over there?" Rachel ask and Chloe noods, they hop out from the Truck and walking over "Thanks Rach for today, they look amazing" Chloe say as they walking "No problem you look tousend times hotter now, not that before-" Rachel want to say but Chloe kiss her and say "I know, only can give it back" both smile at each other. "Hey just an idea, can we eat something and drink something, im nearly starving" Rachel say and Chloe adds "of course" and they walking in the motel, celebrate this awensome day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>